Telle que tu es (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Apprendre qu'Hermione était une sorcière les avait secoués. Pour autant, elle resterait à jamais la même pour eux : leur fille chérie.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Haru-Carnage** nous a demandé un OS sur Hermione! **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Apprendre qu'Hermione était une sorcière les avait secoués. Pour autant, elle resterait à jamais la même pour eux : leur fille chérie.

* * *

**Telle que tu es**

Tenant dans leurs mains la lettre venue de Poudlard, Sean et Jean Granger se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, voyant dans leurs yeux une incompréhension mutuelle.

Avaient-ils lu correctement ?

Hermione était une sorcière ?!

Les sorciers, la magie, tout cela n'était que des fables, non ?

Pourtant, face à tous les papiers envoyés par Minerva McGonagall pour leur prouver l'existence de la magie, du monde des sorciers, leurs cerveaux refusaient d'y croire. Ils n'étaient pas dans Matilda ou dans un autre conte de Dahl où la magie côtoyait le réel ! Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence :

De leur sang prosaïque était né un être doté d'un don.

Dire qu'ils avaient failli appeler Hermione Matilda en hommage à cette héroïne que le couple affectionnait tant ! L'ironie en aurait été décuplée.

Hermione, leur petite fille chérie, était une sorcière.

Et à dire vrai, cela expliquait certaines choses.

Quand Hermione avait quatre ans, elle savait déjà parfaitement lire et elle voulait dévorer l'un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque familiale, trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre par elle-même. Ils l'avaient pourtant trouvée assise sur le fauteuil, le lourd volume de cuir sur les genoux, l'escabeau toujours à sa place. La sincérité dans la voix de leur fille quand elle leur assura qu'elle n'avait pas désobéi en se servant de l'objet les avait troublés. Elle avait prétendu que le livre s'était mis à bouger tout seul avant de se dégager des autres, de flotter dans les airs avant d'atterrir sagement dans ses mains, sans lui faire de mal. Personne ne pouvait croire à une telle histoire. Ils n'y croyaient pas eux même. Mais la voix et les yeux d'Hermione criaient qu'ils disaient la vérité. D'après la femme qui leur avait écrit, un tel événement était l'un des signes de l'éveil des dons de sorcellerie d'Hermione.

\- Et dire qu'à l'école, on m'appelle sorcière à cause de mon cerveau et de mes dents ! Avait dit leur fille après lecture. Il faut croire qu'il y avait là un fondement véridique !

Ils avaient sous les yeux toutes les preuves de ce qui était avancé dans la missive reçue. Leur fille était une sorcière. Et à leur plus grande surprise, ce qui les choquait, ce n'était absolument pas le fait qu'on leur annonçait que leur enfant était différente. Cela, ils s'y étaient habitués. Très tôt, Hermione avait montré qu'elle n'était pas comme les gens de son âge, trop fine, trop mûre, une âme d'adulte dans un corps de petite fille. Non, ce qui les secouait, c'était que leur fille n'appartenait plus au même monde qu'eux. En avait-elle réellement fait partie un jour d'ailleurs ? Pour toute son avance intellectuelle et mentale, Hermione restait une enfant qui aimait jouer à la poupée une fois rentrée des cours, qui mangeait des céréales devant les dessins animés le dimanche matin tout en rêvant d'être assez grande pour devenir membre bénévole du chenil local. C'était une enfant qui, malgré toutes ses différences magnifiques, restait ancrée dans ce qu'ils avaient cru être le seul monde existant. Cette idée, on venait de la fracasser sous les yeux. Hermione ne faisait plus partie exclusivement du monde « moldu » comme l'annonçait la lettre. Elle appartenait aussi au monde des chouettes, des sorts, des fées !

\- Maman ? Papa ? Vous êtes fâchés ?

A ces mots, ils sursautèrent. Hermione leur faisait face, les yeux brillants. Dans un élan simultané, ils l'enlacèrent contre eux, espérant balayer toutes les ombres naissantes dans son cœur.

\- Au contraire, ma chérie ! Murmura sa mère. Sorcière ou moldue, tu es notre fille chérie et nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Tu peux être qui tu veux, ce que tu veux, nous sommes là, avec toi.

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi, ma petite fée ! Ajouta son père. Tu vois, quand on te disait que tu étais magique, on ne te mentait pas !

Oui, Hermione était une sorcière.

Mais elle n'en restait pas moins leur fille.

Et comme ils le lui avaient promis lors de sa naissance, elle pouvait être qui elle voulait, devenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle aurait un père et une mère à ses côtés, la regardant fièrement tout le long du chemin.

**FIN**


End file.
